


Раздень меня и уложи спать // undress me (and put me to bed)

by minty_mix



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Дирк стоит прямо там, в его кухне, светя голым задом, виднеющимся в низком заднем вырезе больничного платья, в которое одет. Он оборачивается, и на губах расцветает яркая, теплая улыбка:- Привет! Я приготовил суп!\\Тодд слегка смущен тем, что общепризнанно пропавший Дирк теперь стоит в его кухне посреди ночи.





	Раздень меня и уложи спать // undress me (and put me to bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [undress me (and put me to bed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126895) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Часы показывают два часа тринадцать минут вторничной ночи, когда Тодд просыпается от тихого шебуршания на кухне. Ему стоит сильнее беспокоиться об источнике шумов, думает он, поднимаясь с кровати и в темноте направляясь на кухню.

Тодд был один с тех пор, как все, с кем у него был хоть какой-то контакт, исчезли из его жизни. Иногда, когда может, он звонит Аманде, и она разговаривает с ним. Но кроме этого, тягучей пустоты и записываемых разговоров на его новой работе в колл-центре, Тодда окружает тишина. Конечно же, он пытался найти Дирка, и Фару, и Аманду. Но… В общем-то, даже ЦРУ и кто-либо еще не облегчают поиски. И блуждания по стране — удовольствие не из дешевых. Так что ему пришлось устроиться на паршивую работу, где платят по минимуму и ни центом больше, и спасается путешествием, о котором никогда не мечтал, под гордым названием «Спасти Дирка Джентли».

Тодд должен продолжать поиски, но только не сейчас. Потому что Дирк стоит прям там, на его кухне, светя голым задом, виднеющимся в низком заднем вырезе больничного платья, в которое одет. Видимо, с губ Тодда срывается полузадушенный вздох, потому что Дирк оборачивается и на его губах расцветает яркая, теплая улыбка, которая все равно меркнет на фоне кровавых пятен в волосах и грязных разводов на лице. Но от нее что-то, похожее на нежность, все равно шевелится у Тодда в животе.

— Привет! Я приготовил суп!

Тодд кивает, медленно и, видимо, с пониманием, прежде чем резко развернуться к раковине, выплевывая в нее содержимое желудка.

Возможно, это шевелилась не нежность.

— О, дорогой. Тебе не нравится суп? Я предполагал, Тодд, что ты оценишь, потому что он относительно легкий и довольно вкусный, — щебечет Дирк, неся какую-то ерунду и успокаивающе поглаживая Тодда по спине, совершенно не смущенный тем, что Тодду плохо, а его кожа посерела от болезненных ощущений.

— Ты какого черта здесь делаешь? — Тодду, наконец, удается вдохнуть. — Почему ты… У тебя кровь! Где тебя носило, ты, конченный придурок…

То, что Дирк всеми силами пытается сделать как можно более виноватое выражение лица, достойно уважения, но тот блеск в глазах, который появляется у него всегда, когда рядом Тодд, немного портит все старания.

— Я… Ну, знаешь, тот агент, Фридкин, похитил меня или что-то вроде того, и какое-то время я провел в отвратительном, абсолютно кошмарном месте. Они называли это психологической помощью, но я полагаю, что их действия больше были направлены на уничтожение моего белья и прочей нормальной одежды, нежели на что-то другое, — отрешенно и сухо объясняет он, но это безразличие не касается его глаз. — Но это все неважно, потому что теперь я здесь. И твой суп готов, если ты все еще хочешь.

Тодд беспомощно моргает.

— Два часа ночи, господи, Дирк! С чего бы мне вообще хотеть есть? — неверяще спрашивает он. Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы понять, что Дирк только что сбежал из «кошмарного места», где еда, судя по всему, была непозволительной роскошью. И от этой мысли внутри у Тодда что-то болезненно сжимается. — Но ты можешь съесть мою порцию. Я… Твою же мать, Дирк, от тебя одни неприятности.

— Ну, да, — Дирк смотрит с вызовом, но суп все же берет, оглядываясь в поисках ложки. Тодд протягивает ее, вытащив из ящичка, пару мгновений размышляет, а после все же за локоть, осторожно, отводит Дирка к дивану, затем принося суп.

— Просто ешь. Мы можем все обсудить позже. Можно… У тебя на голове кровь, дашь взглянуть?

Дирк кивает, и Тодд рассматривает пятна, встав позади. Все не так уж плохо, потому что оказывается, что его голова в порядке, а кровь появилась с порезов на руках, который взялись бог знает откуда. Тодд вздыхает, чувствуя одновременно замешательство и смущение.

— Ты устал, наверное. Я так понимаю, нормально поспать тебе в том «кошмарном месте» не удавалось?

Дирк трясет головой. Он почти доел, оставив только две ложки.

— Ну, в общем-то, да, потому что как только я начинал засыпать, меня будили. Наверное, просто небольшой эксперимент, — он криво улыбается, и Тодду приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы не поморщиться.

— Ладно. Заешь, ты можешь занять мою кровать. Я останусь на диване. Обещаю, что не буду тебя будить, как только ты заснешь, — Тодд выдавливает шутку, и Дирк улыбается ему слегка растерянно.

— Я ценю твою заботу, Тодд, но боюсь, что сон не будет, ну… полезен. Ничего такого, о чем стоило бы волноваться, всего лишь несколько преследующих меня кошмаров, так что я бы предпочел лишний раз не встречаться с Песочным человечком*, если это в моих силах, — Дирк теребит в пальцах порванный край больничного халата, и Тодда слегка беспокоит то, что его взгляд постоянно сползает к нижней части тела друга. Откровенно говоря, к определенным нижним частям тела. Он вздыхает.

— Ты же не можешь не спать вечно, Дирк. Это убьет тебя.

Дирк усмехается.

— Нет. Я отказываюсь умирать. Уж точно не в таком виде.

Удержаться от тихого смешка Тодд не может.

— Намек понят. Я принесу тебе какие-нибудь штаны и футболку, но потом ты просто обязан хотя бы попытаться заснуть. Я… — он на секунду замирает. Он прекрасно понимает, что это рискованно и что это может раскрыть его растущее влечение к Дирку, но также он не хочет, чтобы его друг умер от недосыпа, когда Тодд в силах помочь ему. — Если я останусь с тобой, тебе будет легче? Ну, пока ты будешь спать? Так ты будешь знать, где я, если проснешься от кошмара.

Дирк медлит с ответом, внимательно смотря на него, а затем кивает.

— Это… Да. Думаю, такой способ действий подойдет, — он выглядит так, будто приходит к одному ему известному выводу, прежде чем кивнуть снова, и встает. — Тогда вставай, Тодд! Раздень меня и уложи спать.

Внутри себя Тодд думает, что Дирку известны последствия сказанного примерно настолько же, как было в тот раз, когда он кричал: «Подтолкни меня под зад, я не могу подняться!». Он думает, что Дирку нравится, когда Тодду неловко.

Внешне же Тодд краснеет, не в силах ничего с этим сделать, и почти что выгоняет Дирка в спальню, не замечая его хитрой улыбки.

— Ладно, но не думай, что я буду делать это каждый раз, когда ты посреди ночи будешь заявляться ко мне домой, Дирк. В следующий раз разденешься сам! — бормочет Тодд, но в глубине души он надеется, что этого не произойдет просто потому, что Дирк никуда не денется.


End file.
